


that's right, good boy

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Dom Park Seonghwa, Inaccuracies, Jeong Yunho is a Good Boy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sub Jeong Yunho, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was by far the most painful moment of yunho’s life, and not because a small needle had been jabbing his skin for almost half an hour.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	that's right, good boy

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet

It started with Yunho wanting a tattoo. His friends were surprised, and he even surprised himself when he confessed so. He wanted something small and discreet, something that was meaningful to him while unchanging. After many ideas and drafts, he settled on a small compass.

Then he had to find an artist to properly illustrate his idea as well as a shop where he could actually get the tattoo. His friend Hongjoong referred Yunho to his friend Seonghwa, who could both draw his tattoo and ink it on his skin.

It was perfect and Yunho looked forward to meeting Seonghwa until he finally got there. There was a beautiful man at the front counter who Yunho approached. He felt his chest tighten when they made eye contact.

“Hi, I’m Jeong Yunho... I have an appointment with, um, Park Seonghwa?”

The man smiled. “That would be me.”

“Oh.”

Seonghwa was so stunning in-person that it made Yunho nervous. Usually Yunho was comfortable talking to anyone but extremely gorgeous people had this affect on him, or maybe just someone whose name is Park Seonghwa, that made him unable to think.

After some agreements and a signing of a consent form, Seonghwa led Yunho to one of his offices. There was all the equipment ready there and a chair for Yunho to sit in.

“I think Hongjoong mentioned that this is your first time,” Seonghwa mentioned.

Seonghwa didn’t have any visible tattoos but he did have a lip ring and Yunho couldn’t stop staring at his mouth because of it, feeling like a creep. Seonghwa’s lips were full and they appeared soft and almost glossy. Yunho had to look away.

Yunho sat on the chair. “Yeah, it is... but don’t worry! I’m not too sensitive to pain,” he chuckled. He’s not sure why he told Seonghwa to not worry. Seonghwa had probably met tons of clients and given them their first tattoo and Yunho was just another one of them.

Maybe he said it to soothe himself, because the more he continued to think about it, the more apprehensive he became.

“Good,” Seonghwa said and smiled. Just that word alone made Yunho shiver. “I’m going to get the sketch and clean my equipment. You can get comfortable, I won’t take long.”

“Okay,” Yunho said.

When Seonghwa left, Yunho breathed out a sigh of relief and let his back touch the chair. He fought the urge to straighten himself back up when Seonghwa returned with some wipes and a sketch converted to a stencil template.

There was a stool next to Yunho’s chair. Seonghwa took a seat on it.

“A compass, right?” Seonghwa asked, showing Yunho the stencil. “I tried my best to match the reference.”

“Whoa!” Yunho covered his mouth. The template was perfect. Seonghwa even added some details, probably based on the extra information Hongjoong relayed to him. “I love it! That’s really going to be on me?”

Seonghwa chuckled. “Yes, if you let me.”

“I thought I already allowed it when I signed those forms?”

“You did, but sometimes I like to hear a verbal confirmation, too,” Seonghwa said.

“Then yes.”

Seonghwa put on his gloves and sterilized his equipment in front of Yunho, who almost fell into a trance while watching him. When he finished, Seonghwa stretched one of his gloves and let it snap, catching Yunho’s attention.

“So... where did you want your tattoo?”

“Oh!” Yunho tensed up. “Oh, um... can I show you?”

“Go ahead,” Seonghwa encouraged.

Yunho’s nerves returned to him as his fingers hesitated at the hem of his shirt. With a quick breath he tugged his shirt over his head and clutched it in his lap.

Seonghwa watched Yunho carefully as he outlined a small patch of skin above his ribs with his finger.

“Here...”

“Ah, I see. I‘m going to clean it,” Seonghwa said. He took an alcohol wipe gently rubbed the area of Yunho’s skin. The wipe was cold, and so was the latex of Seonghwa’s glove when he smoothed his thumb over Yunho’s ribs. “You know, that spot is usually painful.”

“It is?”

“Yes, but it shouldn’t be too bad. You did say you weren’t very sensitive.”

“That’s right,” Yunho swallowed. “And I know you won’t hurt me either.”

“I won’t,” Seonghwa agreed. He put the thin sheet to Yunho’s torso. With some lotion, the stencil stuck to him. Seonghwa pressed it down then slowly peeled it off. “There we go. Should I start now?”

“Yes,” Yunho nodded. Seonghwa went to his station to prepare his needle and ink.

Yunho looked down at the temporary tattoo already on his skin, his mouth silently falling open. The fact that he was getting a tattoo was still a little unbelievable to him.

“Still want to keep going? We’re about to get to the irreversible part,” he added playfully.

“Yes! I want this tattoo,” Yunho responded earnestly.

Seonghwa began. The needle was uncomfortable but tolerable, and Seonghwa was incredibly gentle with his steady hand and precise marks.

This was by far the most painful moment of Yunho’s life, and not because a small needle had been jabbing his skin for almost half an hour. Perhaps some of the overall pain might be attributed to that, but for the main part there were two things that made Yunho want to run out of the parlor and never return: Park Seonghwa’s voice and Park Seonghwa himself.

After what felt like forever passed and as Yunho tried his best to remain still, Seonghwa paused for one moment to wipe his skin. “Good job. Just a bit more, alright?”

“Okay,” Yunho said weakly.

Yunho was close to losing his mind, and it’s all because of Seonghwa. Seonghwa and that black lip ring that he couldn’t stop watching and was transfixed by whenever even the shiny pink of his tongue peeked out to concentrate better. Seonghwa and his torso full of black ink and colors that Yunho caught a glimpse of when the artist leaned forward.

It was almost like Seonghwa wanted him to see, his eyes flicking up to meet Yunho’s before giving him a smirk.

Seonghwa and his voice, soothing and soft, one that rivaled distant wind chimes and

“Good boy,” Seonghwa crooned once and continued. He spoke so quietly as if to say it to himself but Yunho heard it well, so well that an endless wave of chills were sent all throughout his body.

Yunho was going to die. He was going to die in this shop, on this chair, beneath Seonghwa’s hands if he was somehow able to hear that again.

Yunho made a noise, something akin to a bird, maybe even a crow, which he attempted to cover with a shaky breath. It was unlikely that Seonghwa even meant to say that suggestively, but it affected Yunho much more than it should.

The buzzing of the needle’s machine stopped and Seonghwa slid back on his stool. He wiped Yunho one last time and then put some lotion over the new tattoo before finishing off with a layer of Saniderm wrap.

Seonghwa was thorough with explaining the aftercare process, but Yunho and his muddled brain was elsewhere.

Seonghwa guided him out of the office and back to the front desk to make the transaction. He finished explaining, “Take care of it well. Got that?”

“Yes, sir,” Yunho let out. He slapped a hand over his mouth. He remained behind Seonghwa so he had no idea what his reaction entailed, or if he even heard him.

Obviously, Seonghwa heard him, based on the way he froze up for a few moments before walking forward.

What a way to ruin everything, Yunho thought, giving Seonghwa his card. Seonghwa could drain him of all his rent right now, right in front of him, and Yunho wouldn’t mind one bit.

“Thank you. Here you go.” Seonghwa returned the card. He then took out a business card from its holder and began to write something on it. “And, um... I usually don’t do this, but I don’t think it’d be right if you left without it, so...”

“Here,” Seonghwa said and handed him the card with his receipt. His face was flushed, probably similarly to Yunho’s face. Seonghwa dug his teeth into his lip.

He was so flustered and it was a lovely sight, even when Yunho was a bit of a wreck himself.

“Oh! Thank you...” Yunho turned the card around. It was Seonghwa’s phone number. Or that’s what he thought it was, but he had to make sure. “Is this—”

“Yes,” Seonghwa spoke quickly. He steadied his voice. “Don’t lose it.”

“I won’t,” Yunho promised, putting the card in his wallet.

“That’s a good boy,” Seonghwa praised with a growing smirk. Yunho wasn’t sure how he would go on.


End file.
